L'enlèvement
by 4everlovely
Summary: L'amie de Bobby a été enlevée et elle risque de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Les frères Winchester arriveront-ils à temps pour la sauver ? (Nina n'est pas dans la série)
1. Chapter 1

Crowley avait réussi. Heureux comme jamais, il torturait sans répit la pauvre Nina qui venait à peine de perdre ses pouvoirs. Il en avait profité pendant qu'elle était faible et vulnérable pour se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait causé comme embûches à ses nombreux projets malveillants. Attaché sur une vieille chaise en bois, Nina sentait ses forces l'abandonné. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait résister avant de succomber à ses blessures. Son sang tombait à grosses goûtes sur le plancher défraîchit qui craquait à chacun des pas de Crowley. Deux démons surveillaient l'entrée pour s'assurer que personne ne les dérange. Nina espérait de tout coeur que Bobby, qu'elle avec qui elle parlait au téléphone lorsque l'enlèvement avait eu lieu,

vienne la sauver. Malheureusement, l'ami de Nina ignorait où elle se trouvait. Bobby finirait probablement par la retrouver morte. Ça faisait un moment que Nina n'avait pas vu son sang coulé autant. Maintenant qu'elle ne cicatrisait plus rapidement, il suffisait d'une seule balle au bon endroit pour l'achever. Alors qu'elle pensait être au comble du désespoir, 2 hommes furent jeter tel des déchets dans la pièce. C'était les personnes que Bobby avait envoyé pour lui venir en aide. Crowley paraissait à la fois surpris et enthousiaste en les voyant. L'un d'eux était un grand aux yeux bruns tandis que l'autre était un peu plus petit et avait des yeux d'un vert foncé.

-Les frères Winchester, s'exclama-t-il, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Va en enfer espèce de porc, répliqua celui aux yeux vert.

Crowley fit signe à ses serviteurs. Les démon attachèrent les frères à des cordes suspendues au plafond. Tout à coup, Nina poussa un cri de mort si horrifiant que même les démons parurent déstabilisés. Les cordes qui la retenaient ne résistèrent pas à sa force. Elle se leva et projeta Crowley contre un mur, qui fut détruit par la force de l'impact. Elle brisa la nuque de Crowley sans effort. Sa rage était si grande qu'elle avait provoquée une tempête à l'extérieur. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un rouge perçant. Au moment où elle reprit ses esprits, le ciel redevint bleu et le soleil réapparu comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Tous les démons avaient disparu et les sauveurs étaient sauvés. Nina avait retrouvée ses pouvoirs et désormais, elle était plus puissante que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam et Dean la regardaient d'un air méfiant. Comment Bobby avait-il pu leur demander de venir en aide à un monstre ? C'était la première fois que les frères rencontraient une créature comme Nina. Elle avait l'apparence d'une humaine, mais en fait, Nina était ce que les rares personnes à l'avoir croisé appelaient un caméléon. Elle pouvait autant se transformer en humaine qu'en loup ou en arbre.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Sam

-Je suis Nina.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Crowley te voulais du mal ?

-Parce que je suis à sa poursuite depuis plusieurs années. J'essaie par tous les moyens de lui tendre un piège mais rien ne fonctionne.

-Attends... Tu es en en train de dire que tu es une chasseuse ? Je n'y comprends plus rien.

-Contrairement à ce que toi et ton frère pensez, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'ai jamais tuée d'humains et je veux seulement me débarrasser des crapules comme Crowley qui rendent ce monde pourrit.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te croire ? demanda l'autre frère toujours aussi méfiant.

-Parce que Bobby a confiance en moi et que vous avez confiance en lui.

Nina avait marqué un bon point. Les frères la ramenèrent chez Bobby, là où elle serait en sécurité. Arrivé à destination, Nina remarqua que Bobby n'était pas seul. Un homme en costume cravate portant un imperméable beige même s'il faisait soleil à l'extérieur écoutait une émission érotique sur le sadomasochisme. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que quelqu'un était entré.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'homme regarda Bobby comme un enfant de cinq ans ayant fait une bêtise.

-Ne fais pas attention à Castiel, il commence tout juste à apprendre ce qu'est le sexe.

-Castiel ? C'est un drôle de nom...

-Je suis un envoyé du seigneur. C'est Dieu lui-même qui a choisi mon nom.

Il se leva et s'approcha si près de Nina qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas et cria en voyant qu'il y avait une flaque de sang sous ses pieds. La jeune femme était en train de vider de son sang.


End file.
